Meister Xehanorts Schlüsselschwert
Die Namenlose Klinge (engl.: No Name), auch als Meister Xehanorts Schlüsselschwert (マスター・ゼアノートのキーブレード Masutā Zeanōto no Kīburēdo) bezeichnet, bzw. im Geheimen Bericht 13 als Das starrende Auge benannt, ist die Standardform von Luxus Schlüsselschwert. Das Schwert taucht in den Spielen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Kingdom Hearts χ und Kingdom Hearts III auf und gehört zu den ältesten noch existierenden Schlüsselschwertern, da es von jedem Meister an seinen Schüler weitergereicht wurde. Schließlich kam es in den Besitz von Xehanort, der es weiter führte, als er zu Terra-Xehanort wurde. Eine digitale Simulation dieses Schlüsselschwerts wird von Noheart, einer Simulation von Xehanort in der Mirage-Arena geführt. Für dieses Schwert sind bislang keine seiner Werte bekannt. Der junge Xehanort trägt ein anderes Schlüsselschwert. Aussehen Das Schlüsselschwert wirkt kalt und eisern. Der schwarz gefärbte, metallene Griffteil besteht aus einem Griff, der mit einem spiralförmigen Überzug versehen ist, sowie zwei Flügeln, deren Basis dem Knauf entspringt. Am spitz zulaufenden Knauf selbst ist eine Kette mit ringartigen Gliedern befestigt, die den Anhänger beherbergt. Zwischen dem Griff und der Klinge prangt das Gesicht eines Fabelwesens mit zwei großen Hörnern, die in eine doppelte Klinge übergehen, welche von grau bis schwarz verlaufend mit einer weißen, klingenartigen Musterung verziert ist. Der gesamte Klingenteil ist mit einer recht breiten Schärfe versehen. Den Kopf der Klinge ziert ein dunkelblau gefärbtes lidloses Auge mit der Irisform eines Reptils und eine Art Beil, das der Doppelklinge entspringt. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover'' Die Namenlose Klinge wurde vom Meister der Meister geschaffen, welcher die Klinge zusammen mit einer mysteriösen Box an Luxu, seinem sechsten Schüler, übergibt. Er erklärt seinem Schüler, dass das "starrende Auge", welches die Klinge ziert, sein eigenes ist und es ihm ermöglicht, in die Zukunft zu sehen. Damit diese Fähigkeit möglichst effektiv genutzt werden kann, trägt er Luxu auf, dass Schlüsselschwert an einen würdigen Schüler zu vererben, damit dieser es dann wiederum an seinen Schüler weitergeben kann, usw. Dadurch ist es dem Meister der Meister möglich, das Buch der Prophezeiungen zu erschaffen. Außerdem ist es dem Meister so auch möglich, auch die Ereignisse um Meister Xehanort zu beobachten, da dieser der letzte ist, an den das Schlüsselschwert fällt. Luxu verlässt daraufhin die Stadt und wird zu einem neutralen Beobachter der Ereignisse in Daybreak Town. ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' Das Schlüsselschwert tritt hier nur kurz auf, als Ava sich mit Luxu trifft und dieser ihr seine vom Master of Masters aufgetragene Mission, die Absichten ihres Meisters, sowie die Identität des Verräters enthüllt. Ava glaubt ihrem Mitschüler nicht und macht ihn für den drohenden Krieg verantwortlich. Luxu wehrt ihren darauffolgenden Angriff mit seinem Schlüsselschwert ab. Zwischen Kingdom Hearts χ und Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Zum ersten Mal taucht Meister Xehanort's Schlüsselschwert in einer Rückblende auf, in der zu sehen ist, wie er mit seiner Waffe die Dunkelheit aus Ventus Herzen extrahiert und Vanitas sich aus ihr manifestiert. Er benutzt es auch im finalen Kampf auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof gegen Terra, Aqua und Ventus. Xehanort extrahiert während des Kampfes mithilfe des Schwertes sein eigenes Herz aus seinem Körper und transferiert es in den Körper Terras, dessen Dunkelheit es ihm unmöglich mach, Xehanorts verheerenden Angriff abzuwehren. Xehanort übernimmt Terras Körper und muss sich Terras Rüstung stellen, welcher der Seele des jungen Schlüsselschwerträgers Zuflucht gewährt. Zuletzt setzt er die Waffe gegen Aqua in Radiant Garden ein, jedoch verschwindet das Schlüsselschwert spurlos, nachdem er den Kampf verloren hat. Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts Nach dem Kampf mit Aqua leidet Xehanort unter Gedächtnisverlust, nur sein Name ist ihm geblieben. Aus diesem Grund ist es ihm auch nicht möglich, sein Schlüsselschwert zu benutzen. Erst, als die andauernden Experimente am menschlichen Herzen Ansems Lehrlinge ihrer Herzen beraubt, erlangt Xehanort die Fähigkeit, das Schwert zu führen, wieder. Mit den Worten "Mein Name ist Ansem" beschwört er die namenlose Klinge und greift Braig an, als dieser ihn auf die Auswirkungen der Experimente anspricht. Jedoch scheint es so, dass Xehanorts Gedächtnis nur temporär wiederhergestellt wurde, da weder er noch sein Niemand Xemnas das Schlüsselschwert in den folgenden Jahren einsetzen. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Die Namenlose Klinge ''wird im Geheimen Ende des Spiels vom Jungen Xehanort erwähnt, welcher Braig enthüllt, dass Meister Xehanorts Schlüsselschwert das älteste ist, dass noch existiert. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Auch hier kommt die namenlose Klinge nur am Ende, in der Welt die niemals war vor. Um die eintreffenden Gefährten davon abzuhalten, ihn von seinem Plan abzubringen, nutzt Xehanort seine Macht, um seinem jüngeren Selbst die Fähigkeit zu verleihen, ein Schlüsselschwert zu führen, welches der namenlosen Klinge ähnelt. Nachdem Riku den jungen Xehanort schlägt, führt Xehanort sein Schlüsselschwert gegen sich selbst, um einen Teil seines Herzens in Sora zu befördern. Dies wird jedoch durch Leas Eingreifen verhindert. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Galerie Siehe auch *Junger Xehanort's Schlüsselschwert Bemerkungen und Referenzen Weblinks en:Master Xehanort's Keyblade fr:Scrutatrice es:Llave Espada del Maestro Xehanort it:Keyblade del Maestro Xehanort Kategorie:Schlüsselschwerter